The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that can execute a print process while occupying a sheet supply portion.
In general, an image forming apparatus includes one or more sheet supply portions in each of which sheets are set. In the image forming apparatus, there may be a case where one or more temporary-use sheets, such as sheets of color paper or thick paper, are temporarily set in any of the sheet supply portions, and the print process is executed on the temporary-use sheets. The temporary-use sheets are different in type from the sheets originally set in the sheet supply portions.
In addition, it is known that when an authenticated user selects one out of the one or more sheet supply portions, the image forming apparatus prohibits the other users from using the sheet supply portion selected by the authenticated user.